Coal preparation and processing plants are used to clean and/or separate run-of-mine (ROM) coal to obtain a clean coal product of a desired size and/or quality. For example, typical coal preparation plants may include a variety of crushing, breaking, sizing, beneficiation, storage, density separation, froth flotation, refuse, and/or impoundment units. However, in typical coal processing systems, quantities of fine particle coal are lost because current systems are unable to capture the fine particle coal. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems, apparatuses, and methods to capture fine particle coal, and thereby improve process efficiency and reduce the amount of process waste in coal processing plants. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a high quality fine particle coal product that may be used in a variety of applications, for example in pulverized coal injection, as coking coal, i.e., metallurgical coal, or as steam coal.